Sugar
Sugar & Spice Gang A group of four teenage Nilfeheim girls, (and Eric as Freya) enjoying being female teenagers at the Spaceport concourse. Elena , Astrid , Hedda and Sif are also members of the Daughters of Nilfeheim and try to use Eric. He does not know it yet. Elena hides her identity from Eric. She calls herself Elnna and appears in the guise of a Neo Goth Emo Girl Members Hedda Sif Astrid Elena Freya ----Scene excerpt Chapter 16 Sugar and Spice Eric Olafson, Neo Viking I didn't feel all too good about to meet three other girls who I was sure could look through my disguise at any moment. She tried to put me at ease. "Against the beliefs of men. Women can keep secrets, and these are my best friends. You can trust them too. They won't say anything, and the best disguise you can have is four girls accepting you." I felt naked as if I walked into the Shopping Centre with a big blinking sign hovering over my head. The outfit she had selected for me was not a traditional floor length dress with several underskirts. The dress barely reached my knees, a leather jacket that only looked good on girls, as the sleeves billowed starting at just below the shoulder and ended in a 6-centimeter elastic band at the wrist. I liked the medium heels on the boots but wished they would not make such a racket walking on the polished tile floor. Sif's skirt was even shorter, but she didn't seem to mind at all, and I thoroughly enjoyed the view. She laughed as if she had read my mind and said. "Deep down all girls are exhibitionists. We like to show what we got, its part of the entire attraction of the opposite sex, it's been part of us since man crawled out of caves back on Earth. Here on Nilfeheim, it is somewhat suppressed but not completely and out there in the rest of the universe, anything goes. She reached back slapping her butt sexually, "I think I have a nice ass, but those darn formal dresses we must wear hide everything. This tube skirt, on the other hand, rises more than eyebrows if you know what I mean!" "No actually I don't, but I think you are right. Your behind is very nice!" Her eyes glittered with mischief. "My Aunt Liz taught me a lot, she lives off-world like your grandfather did and she doesn't mince words or talks around the issue when I am alone with her via GalNet. She says you need to celebrate your body, be proud of it, be aware of it, and with caution use it." She interrupted her lesson on her philosophies as we reached a business named "Java Paradise." A new scent I had never smelled before wafted out the open door. The front of the shop was separated from the main concourse by a hip-high wrought iron barrier, with little round tables and fancy filigreed chairs, in the enclosed area. Three girls sat at one of the tables, they turned toward us as we entered. Sif approached their table and made an inviting gesture, "Freya, I want you to meet my best friends. The tall blonde is Astrid, the one with the red mane is Elnna, and the brunette answers to the name Hedda." Then she turned to them. "Girls as promised, my new best friend, Freya." They all had smiles on their faces, except the girl with the bright red hair, separated into two voluminous pigtails. She wore a black shining veil up to her nose. That obscured her lower face. She had her eyes made up with thick black mascara, and she looked wild and exotic. They all, however, greeted me friendly and Sif invited me to sit down. "I am ordering us all some coffee." The Girl Hedda said. "I know what the others have but what would you like Freya?" I kept my voice as soft and low as possible and said. "I never drunk coffee. I'll have what you have, I guess." The masked girl surprised me as she actually put her black-gloved hand on mine." Don't be embarrassed we all know, but I am surprised how well you pass. I would have never guessed. So relax, enjoy this little off-world oasis, as we do, on this hell hole of a planet." Hedda nodded. "It was all new for us, and I never heard of coffee before I came here. Proper Nilfeheim women drink Seaweed Berry tea or perhaps a glass of Kelp wine. Not this decadent off world stuff." Astrid pointed to the store. "Yet almost every one of the proper women come here to buy coffee and the delicious Sweetmeats they sell here." Hedda's fingers flew over the tabletop menu."I ordered you a Terra Kenya blend latte. That's Coffee with milk and my favorite. The atmosphere made me relax, and I learned that girls giggled every minute and knew much more raunchy things and stories than even Sigvard who always had dirty jokes and comments. They could, at an instant almost hysterically scream about something trivial and discuss hair for hours. I had never thought one could actually make a conversation about hair for more than two minutes, but I found to be enjoyable. Only Elnna was a little less animated, seem to be separate while I was around. Sif explained her black outfit and the wild hair to be part of the Ultra retro Emo Revival fashion scene. It took Elnna almost an hour to explain to me what an Ultra Retro Emo is and I still had no idea what she was talking about, but it had to do with death, dark or negative emotions, depressions, and something she called expressions of Angst. Not even she knew what that was exactly. However, she explained that this movement expressed itself with masks, wigs and retro look fashion. Most surprising was the fact that they all came from different social levels and Astrid was the daughter of a Lowmen, but since girls and women, for the most part, had absolutely no say in anything they tended to care less about social forms. Of course, some of the daughters and women of High clans often felt they were something better. But when they came here to the mall and shed their traditional dresses, all social differences were ignored. It was as Sif put it an unwritten rule of the mall. No girl or woman hanging out would use her last name or clan association. Once in a while, a Neo Viking would find his way into the mall, to buy something they could not get in the more traditional outlets at the XChange or in town. Since they were here to get something they ignored what they believed to be off-world girls. I found a favorite drink. Coffee was unlike anything I had tasted before, and it was my new preferred taste. They accepted me without pause into their little cliche. I learned how to have fun, go shopping, browsing a store til asked to leave, walk the windows, compare the prices, to debate then declare which items were best. Or to just go to a real Entertainment Virtu. Category:Groups